


Stray

by silver_fish



Series: ASLD Modern AU Epic [6]
Category: A Saga of Light and Dark - T. J. Chamberlain, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Gen, Pets, adrienne becomes a grumpy cat mom basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/pseuds/silver_fish
Summary: Adrienne isn't exactly a stranger to Poseidon's habit of collecting things from outside to bring home, but the cat...That’snew. All she can really do is hope it won't become a common occurrence, or they might need a bigger house.
Relationships: Adrienne Cherri Smith & Ely Smith & Nerissa Smith & Poseidon Smith, Adrienne Cherri Smith/Ely Smith
Series: ASLD Modern AU Epic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982833
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laphicets) / [tumblr](https://kohakhearts.tumblr.com)
> 
> my modern au habit is usually just...giving the smiths a dog because i think they should have a dog, but a friend suggested they should have a cat and you know what...i so agree. adrienne definitely seems like the kind of person who will swear up and down she's not a cat person, the opposite to nerissa, who insists she's not a big fan of dogs and then sneaks pieces of her supper down below the table for the dog to have LOL. but adrienne might be more of a cat person than she thinks, especially if it's a stray...and poseidon, bless his heart, is totally the kind of kid to just find a stray cat and bring it home. and can his parents ever say no to him? well, ely can, but given that he's ALSO the kind of person who would just find a stray cat and bring it home, this is the one case in which he really can't. and so, here we are. the story of how the smiths kinda sorta accidentally adopted a cat. the kids are 12 and 16 here by the way, with nerissa's 17th birthday approaching! please enjoy :D

It is black.

And small. Pretty fluffy, Adrienne thinks, though maybe a bit matted. She can’t really tell. Wide blue eyes, which honestly look a little strange—unnatural, really. Or maybe it’s just unnatural because it’s sitting in her foyer, and the last time she checked, they did not own a cat.

She gently closes the door behind her and drops her bag on the floor, then toes off her shoes. “Ely?” she calls out uncertainly, and drops her gaze down to the cat again, waiting.

And then the sound of footsteps has both Adrienne and the cat looking behind it. Ely comes to a stop and offers her a smile. She lets the silence sit for a beat, to see if he will explain, but all he says into it is, “How was work?”

 _Work_. Never mind _that_.

“There’s a cat in our house.” She points, because it really seems as if he hasn’t noticed it just _sitting_ there, staring, with its little...cat face.

“Oh,” he says. “Yeah. Poseidon found her and brought her home, so we fed her.”

“Poseidon— What?”

“Well, she’s obviously a stray. You can see her ribs, the poor thing.”

“But…” She stops, eyebrows furrowed, struggling to find the words. “But—why is it _still_ here?”

“He wants to keep her.” He shrugs. “I told him to ask you.”

“What?”

“Are you hungry? I was thinking of starting on supper.”

“Huh? What the—? _Supper_? I’m talking about this!” She gestures again, in case he’s forgotten there’s _a cat sitting in their hallway_.

He puts his hands up, as if in surrender. “I told him I didn’t want anything to do with it. That’s for him to discuss with you. You know, we need to do something with those chicken thighs, they’re taking up way too much space…”

“I don’t care what you make,” she says impatiently. “Where’s he at, then? And what do you— Why couldn’t _you_ have just told him we can’t keep it?”

He meets her eyes, very serious, just less so than that damn cat. “Because we _can_ keep her, and _I_ don’t care if we do. You and Nerissa are the ones who’d need any convincing.”

“We can’t keep it!” she protests. “We already have enough to look after!”

“Cats are pretty low maintenance,” he points out. “But I told him I wouldn’t talk you into it, so I’m sure he has a great pitch by now. He’s been working on it since he got home from school.”

She sighs, running a hand through her hair and shaking her head. “Fine. You didn’t answer me before. Where’s he at?”

“His room?” Ely guesses. “Might have the dog too, I have no idea… I just told him to keep him away from her until we figure something out. I mean, she’s pretty tiny. He’d probably eat her.”

“Seems like a good reason to take her to a shelter.”

“He can learn, though.” He grins at her, that same cheeky grin that has infuriated her since she was nineteen. “Well, I’ll let you know once supper is ready. Maybe an hour or so.”

He turns away before she can argue, and then it is just the two of them, Adrienne and the cat.

She eyes it warily for a moment, but it does nothing. Just watches her. It’s like it can see right into her or something, like all her deepest secrets are now laid bare for this tiny black creature.

With a small shake of the head, she kneels down and scoops it up. It is very light, maybe only a few pounds, but it doesn’t look like a kitten, she thinks. Or at least not a recently born one.

“No mother, then, huh?” Adrienne mutters as she pulls the cat against her chest. It has tensed up, but seems to have no issue with being held. “I guess I get that.”

Predictably, the cat says nothing.

She makes her way down the hall and then turns to get to Poseidon’s room. The door is closed, which is unusual in itself, but she supposes if Arcas is in there, then it makes some sense. With this in mind, she shifts the cat out of sight before knocking.

There is a long stretch of silence before it opens up, and then Adrienne is hastening out of the way as a streak of yellow races by her. Probably heading for the kitchen, she surmises, far too interested in the potential of finding real food than whatever Adrienne may or may not be holding.

And then there’s Poseidon, who leans against the side of the doorframe in an honestly rather pathetic attempt at nonchalance. His nervous expectation is written all over his face; she doesn’t know how he could possibly think she _doesn’t_ see it.

Instead of speaking, Adrienne holds the cat out between them and raises an eyebrow at him.

“I found her outside,” he explains. “She was under the steps.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I told Dad we should feed her.”

“Okay.”

“And, um, then we didn’t know what to do, but it was just, like, an hour until you would be here, so—”

“Just say what you’re thinking, kiddo.”

He exhales, shoulders slumping as he pushes himself upright. “I want to keep her. I mean, we already have Arcas, and Issa’s always saying, you know, she likes cats more than dogs anyway, so _she’d_ like it, and I think all those animals in shelters already—I mean, they must be so sad, right? But _we_ could take care of her. She’s sweet,” he’s quick to add. “And she’s been pretty quiet since I brought her in. I guess we’d have to buy some stuff, and we should probably take her to the vet, but—”

“But you want to keep her,” Adrienne finishes. “And your sister?”

He makes air quotes with his hands: “‘I don’t care. Leave me alone, I’m trying to do my homework.’”

Adrienne doesn’t know what else she even could have expected from that line of questioning.

“All right,” she says after a moment. “And you think you can look after her?”

He nods hurriedly. “You’d never even need to clean a litter box once.”

Adrienne pulls the cat back and sets her down. Immediately, she scurries around Poseidon and jumps up on his bed. When her icy gaze meets Adrienne’s this time, she is lying down, little paws tucked under her chest.

“I guess we can figure it out, then.” She sighs. “It is true we’ll need to buy some things, though… If she’s going to stay here tonight, we should go now.”

He straightens up, beaming. That shine in his eyes now is the reason Adrienne didn’t put up a fight, the sparkle of the sun against excitable ocean currents. Ely is always saying she is too lenient, that she concedes too often to the children’s demands, but she doesn’t think it’s so bad. It makes them _both_ feel good, so why shouldn’t she want that?

She returns his smile. “Go let Dad know, okay? I’ll meet you at the door.”

He is off before she can say anything else, perhaps because he thinks she might change her mind, but of course she would never take his joy away like that, even if she sort of thinks the cat is looking at her with an expression that says she will assuredly be causing trouble as soon as they give her a permanent place in their home.

Or that’s just her being paranoid, as Ely says she often is. It’s not _her_ fault that there are a million things that could go wrong in any given situation, though, is it? That’s just how the universe works, and more often than not, things in Adrienne’s life tend to go the _difficult_ way. The universe, she decided long ago, is really not her biggest fan.

She turns away from the cat to head for the door and wait for Poseidon. As long as they’re back in time for dinner, she doesn’t mind going out again. If nothing else, then with Ely occupying the dog, Nerissa will appreciate the lack of distractions around her.

As for Adrienne and Poseidon, they have some shopping to do.

~

She quickly comes to regret it, because Poseidon is far more eager than she bargained for. This is one of those situations, she supposes, where being able to say no _would_ be a good thing.

Ely definitely thinks so too, because when she comes home with an armful of food, litter, and cat toys, he remarks, “Looks like she grew on you fast, Adrienne.”

“Shut up,” she grumbles. “This wasn’t my choice.”

He just laughs. “Supper’s ready when you are, if you want to let Issa know.”

“Yeah, sure, thanks. Poseidon, if you want to—”

“Yeah, got it,” he calls behind his shoulder. He’s carrying the box, and she’s already told him that’s _his_ to deal with, not hers. Maybe he could convince his father to help out in that area, but Adrienne won’t be touching it. She gets sick enough picking up dog shit every week.

As he goes on down the hall to the laundry room, where she told him he could put it (not that there’s much room _there_ , either, but at least it’s something), she sets all the other things he had her buying against the wall. Briefly, she looks at the little pile, then turns away with a sigh to knock on Nerissa’s door.

“What?” comes her muffled voice, that same irritated tone she always sports whenever someone interrupts her studying.

“Come eat.” Adrienne pauses, then adds, “And help us name this damn cat.”

The door opens to reveal Nerissa, who’s looking at her with something Adrienne thinks is a little _too_ close to amusement. “Oh, you mean Poseidon’s cat?”

“Well, it isn’t _my_ cat, is it?”

Nerissa steps out into the hall, closing the door behind her and letting out a soft snort of laughter. “Sure, if you say so.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adrienne demands, hurrying to follow after her to the kitchen.

As she joins her father by the counter, she just shrugs and says, “I’m just saying, you’re not as tough as you think you are. The cat’s cute. It’ll be just like Arcas.”

Adrienne gasps, affronted. “No way! Arcas is my dog, that’s totally different!”

Nerissa just hums in response and begins filling her plate.

“He is more her dog than ours,” Ely offers diplomatically. “Emotional support dog, really.”

Nerissa laughs. “Yeah, I guess so. Still. Sorry, Mom, I’ve just never seen you _not_ like an animal.”

“That’s not true,” she insists. “Tell her that’s not true.”

“Why would I lie to our daughter, Adrienne?”

While Nerissa continues to snicker, Adrienne groans. When they decide to team up on her, they certainly don’t switch sides halfway through. And she really doubts Poseidon will fight this particular battle with her, if only because he himself would really _like_ if Adrienne came to love his cat.

But Adrienne has never liked cats much. Not that she’s ever really _known_ one, but still. Dogs are so much better, full of energy and so easy to get along with. And it’s not as if it’s untrue that Arcas offers a lot of emotional support. Which she might need after today, she thinks sullenly. She’s never wanted a stupid cat. All they do is _shed_ everywhere, and she likes cleaning, sure, but she doesn’t care to have to clean the same spot five times in a row because there’s _another_ animal in the house losing its fur all over the place.

Poseidon hasn’t come into the kitchen by the time the rest of them have already sat at the table, so Adrienne makes sure to fill up a plate and set it across from her for him. When he does come in, he offers a quick “Thanks,” then immediately starts eating, encouraging them to do all the same. Ely asks Nerissa about school, and her answer takes up most of their mealtime, but for once Poseidon doesn’t seem too bothered by this. Once they’ve all finished, he hops up and drops his dishes in the sink, then leaves the room again to, Adrienne supposes, go back to the cat.

She sighs, leaning her elbows against the table and dropping her chin into her hands. When she glances over at him, Ely’s smile is graciously a touch sympathetic.

“At least he’s dedicated,” he says. “It’s good to learn some responsibility.”

“He could’ve offered to take the dog out more often,” she mutters.

“Ah, but I know you like those walks. You wouldn’t want to give them up.”

“I guess.”

“And,” he adds, “cats aren’t so bad. We had one when I was a kid.”

“Oh, yeah. What was it… _Smokey_ , right?”

“He was grey,” Ely protests. “And I was _seven_.”

“I don’t think Poseidon should name her,” Nerissa speaks up. She’s leaned back in her seat, plate pushed away from her. “He’ll give her a stupid name like that.”

“Smokey’s not stupid, Issa. It was very fitting for our cat.”

“It’s kind of stupid,” Adrienne has to agree. “I’m glad you grew out of that, at least. Just imagine what _your_ name might’ve been, Nerissa.”

Her lips twitch. “Hazel, maybe.”

“What, for your hair?” Ely shakes his head. “It’s not _that_ light. Maybe…Rain. Because of your eyes.”

She looks—rightfully, in Adrienne’s opinion—horrified by this. “Are you kidding? I would’ve been bullied so badly for that!”

“Ah, well, then it’s a good thing I did more research for your name, huh?”

“I don’t think _you_ should name the cat either, though,” she says. “Bad track record.”

“So what you’re saying,” Adrienne says, “is that _you_ want to name her.”

“You could.”

“No way. Besides, I named the dog. I had my turn.”

“Fine. Poseidon will be mad.”

Ely rises, reaching across the table to grab Adrienne’s and Nerissa’s plates. “He’ll get over it. It should be a family decision anyway. Come up with something we all like and maybe it’ll stick, right?”

Nerissa nods, tapping a thoughtful finger against her chin. “I’m sure I can think of something.”

Adrienne gets up and comes to stand just behind Ely. “Let me do the dishes.”

He glances back at her, then shakes his head. “We’ll do it together. What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing,” she insists. “I just think you’ve done enough already.”

He turns to face her fully. “I don’t think so. Something’s stressing you out, and I don’t think it’s the cat.”

She sighs. “It’s nothing. Seriously.”

For a short moment, he just looks at her, and then he peers over her shoulder at Nerissa, who’s still sitting at the table. She’s pulled out her phone, completely engrossed in a text conversation, but Ely lowers his voice anyway: “You never did tell me how work was, you know.”

These things never escape his notice.

“It’s fine. I promise. Just—I don’t know. Weird day. And not a very small receipt, either, never mind vet bills. You should call tomorrow,” she adds. “She’ll probably need all kinds of vaccines.”

“We can afford it, though.”

“It’s still way over my budget.”

“We’ll figure it out.” He puts a brief, gentle hand against her cheek, then drops it again and turns to fill up the sink. She leans against the counter beside him, turning her gaze up and just listening to the running water. He’s right, of course, but it’s still a new expense to factor in every month—and an especially large one _this_ month.

It can’t be helped, though, she supposes. She knows well enough from her own childhood that her kids’ happiness matters a whole lot more than any sum of money, and if this cat makes Poseidon happy, then…she can accept that. She’ll have to.

(It doesn’t mean she has to _like_ the thing.)

~

The process of naming does turn out to be a hot topic around their house for a few days. For now, she has simply been “the cat,” because every suggestion Nerissa makes has Poseidon saying something like, “All that talk of being a genius and you can’t even come up with a good name for a _cat_?” while every suggestion _he_ makes will earn him a scoff and an indignant denial from her. Adrienne and Ely decide they’ll stay out of it until it comes to punches, and thankfully it hasn’t gotten that far yet.

The cat herself seems to be adjusting surprisingly well. They’re able to secure her an appointment at the vet for the following Monday, and Poseidon has taken his duty of training her to use the litter box very seriously. Arcas doesn’t seem too fond of her, but he also doesn’t seem to want to eat her, so Adrienne thinks that’s a win overall.

She gets less and less comfortable with being touched and held, though, more prone to hissing and scratching if they try to get close. Adrienne tells a disappointed Poseidon that she’ll probably grow out of it again in time. “If she’s been out on the streets this whole time, she probably hasn’t had a very easy life. Maybe she’s just worried we’ll hurt her.”

“But none of us would do that!”

“She doesn’t know that yet.” She ruffles his hair and offers him a smile. “Just keep being nice to her. She’ll be nice back eventually.”

He doesn’t seem happy about it, but he agrees. It’s who he is, always lacking in patience but never in compassion. This is just something he doesn’t get yet, and that’s okay. It will come with time.

Adrienne thinks she sort of does get it, though. And, damn it all, she thinks she might actually sympathize with the cat. As if their situations are _anything_ alike.

She has to concede, however, that maybe they are a bit. If this cat has never had anyone to love her and look after her, then who is Adrienne to deny her a family? She _is_ kind of cute, it’s true; when she curls up on the back of the couch to sleep, she forms an adorable, fluffy little ball. She’s not so bad then, really. It’s just the _rest_ of the time, when she is running from this end of the hall to that end, or when Ely sits with her for an hour brushing out her fur. He did manage to get her into the bath, but it wasn’t a fun experience for anyone. Well, _Adrienne_ didn’t involve herself in that, but the rest of them certainly didn’t come back unscathed. The good news is that the mats in her fur are as good as gone now. It’s just a matter of keeping it that way, but Adrienne more suspects Ely just likes holding her on his lap and uses the brush as an excuse to keep her there. He’s a traitor, really. Poor Arcas is so _neglected_ these days.

Well, not really. He’s the same spoiled dog as ever, and it is true that cats aren’t very high maintenance, even this one. The most she really needs is someone to feed her and clean her litter box and keep her company, because she’s gone too much of her life so far without it.

It’s Sunday when finally a name that Poseidon doesn’t immediately reject comes up. They’re all home today, soaking up one of those rare days where none of them has any obligations, let alone plans. Aside from her daily walk with Arcas, Adrienne doubts any of them will even leave the house today.

Nerissa is looking at her phone when she says it, and she doesn’t look up even as they all turn their blank gazes her way:

“What about Thalassa?”

Finally, Poseidon is the one to say, “What’s that mean?”

She just shrugs, eyes still firmly down. “Greek sea deity. Kinda fits, right?”

“I guess so.”

“It’s pretty,” Ely remarks. “It could suit her.”

“Maybe,” Poseidon muses. His eyes drift up to the top of the couch, where she is sleeping contentedly behind Adrienne and Ely. “Arcas and Thalassa…hm…”

Adrienne leans against Ely, waiting, and then—

“I’ll think about it.”

Nerissa heaves a massive sigh. “Whatever. I’d just like to call her _something_.”

“Probably feels better for her,” Adrienne adds. “Having a name, I mean. They say animals can tell these kinds of things.”

“That can’t be true,” Nerissa mutters. “They learn words, sure, but it’s not like they can differentiate between a noun and a verb or something. If you just call her the same thing all the time, then that’s basically a name to her.”

“Yeah, but it’s about tone too, isn’t it?”

“Maybe, but they wouldn’t know what tones necessarily indicate, do they? I mean, I’m sure they’re smart animals, but they aren’t exactly people.”

“They have feelings, though,” Poseidon says hotly. “I bet they can tell when you say they’re dumb.”

“I never said that!”

“You implied it.”

“I literally didn’t! Were you even _listening_ to me?”

Adrienne tilts her head slightly to see Ely, whose lips quirk up slightly when their eyes meet. “Think it’ll stick?” she whispers.

“I _hope_ so. I don’t know if I can last another day like this.”

To their shared relief, it _does_ stick. And the next day, despite a massive bill at the end of it, they ensure she is healthy—malnourished, but otherwise, miraculously, quite fit—and see to it that all her shots are up to date. She’s a good sport about it, though exhausted by the time they get her back home. Adrienne can get that; she’s feeling pretty exhausted too, if only from looking at their bank balances.

“It’s not a big deal,” Ely keeps telling her. “You’ll make yourself sick stressing about it.”

“I’m not stressed,” she mutters. “I just don’t want to make Nerissa feel like she can’t go to school or something.”

“She won’t feel like that.”

“She might.”

“She won’t.” He reaches over her head and scoops up the cat, depositing her in Adrienne’s lap. When she looks up, unimpressed, he just smiles. “Emotional support animal, right?”

“I don’t like cats.”

“Push her off, then.”

She looks down at Thalassa, who is fast asleep again, curled up in a little ball over her thighs. It would make the smug look on his face disappear, but she just can’t do it. She’s so… _small_ , and sort of fragile, really. The vet said she probably isn’t even a full year old yet, but she’ll probably be small forever, having been deprived of so many essential nutrients for so long.

There is a part of her that can’t bring herself to dislike Thalassa, though. She is a rather small presence in their home, really; even at her most vocal, she’s pretty quiet, and she never meows for long once she’s been fed or had some attention paid to her. They’ve probably been spoiled by Arcas, who has always been pretty low-key and is now getting kind of old, really—come May, he’ll be nine, but Adrienne tries not to think too hard about that. She doesn’t really know what she’ll do with herself when he gets old and passes away.

That was sort of the whole reason they got him, isn’t it? Even this cat, who Poseidon found in the front yard and thought he ought to bring inside, will be a good, constant companion to them all. They adopted Arcas perhaps when Adrienne needed that the most, and now she sort of gets the sense that it is the same thing in reverse, that Poseidon found Thalassa when she really needed someone to.

But she’s just a cat, and a hard first year of life isn’t _really_ the same thing as the sort of childhood Adrienne had. It doesn’t make the soft spot she has unfortunately developed for Thalassa get any harder.

When she doesn’t push the cat off, Ely eventually stands and says, “Want lunch? Then I should get some work done… You look like you could use some rest.”

“Maybe,” she allows, scratching behind Thalassa’s ears absently. “Feels like it’s been a while since I had a good night of sleep. Don’t really know why.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” He frowns. “You’re probably working too much.”

“I wasn’t working today _or_ yesterday.”

“Well, other than that, I mean. You’re always over your hours. Maybe you’re just burning out a bit.”

“It’s not that bad,” she insists. “Overtime doesn’t kill anyone. Besides, we can use the money, especially now. God, I don’t know what we’re going to do for Nerissa’s birthday, either, you know.”

“We have time.”

“Not _that_ much.”

“Enough, though.” He offers her a small smile. “I know it’s not the best time of year, but it’ll pass. It always does.”

“I guess.” She sighs and looks down at Thalassa. “Emerson will love her.”

He laughs. “Oh, definitely. Maybe as much as Ada will.”

“She’ll be here every day, won’t she?”

“She pretty much already is,” he points out. “What do you want?”

“In life, or for lunch?”

“Well, I meant lunch, but I’ll listen to either.”

Her lips twitch up a bit. “There’s nothing I want,” she says honestly.

He reaches down and pets Thalassa’s head, fingers brushing against Adrienne’s. “I know. She is pretty sweet, isn’t she? She likes you.”

“Poseidon will be mad when he finds out she didn’t bite my hand once today.”

“He might be,” Ely concedes. “But I bet he’ll be more happy to know you let her sit on you like this for long.”

It’s probably true, too. She _isn’t_ a cat person. Maybe she liked them more when she was a kid, but she’s always kind of thought them kind of…boring, really. Cold and distant, maybe. But Thalassa isn’t cold or distant, or boring; she’s barely more than a kitten, and she only weighs about four and a half pounds. There was a time when Adrienne was lost without a home too, missing something that she should have gotten when she was a child, something a _family_ should have given her—and eventually did get, once she found one.

No, she’s not a cat person. But when Ely turns to go into the kitchen, Adrienne looks down at Thalassa, watching her as she shifts and stretches, then settles again. In her slumber, her chest rises and falls deeply, consistently, very much a reminder that she is a living creature. Right now, she’s trusting Adrienne to keep her safe. It’s really not such a hard thing to do, not when she knows it will make her son happy, and maybe her daughter and husband too.

“I guess you’re not so bad.” She rubs a gentle thumb over Thalassa’s cheek, but she remains asleep, so drained from the events of the day. “I still like the dog more, though, you know.”

A large sigh of an exhale is all the answer she gets.

She just leans back, letting Thalassa stay in her lap, and allows her eyes to fall shut. She _is_ tired, and stressed, and about as miserable as she always is the nearer the calendar draws to Christmastime. But she has today to rest, so that’s what she’ll do, knowing that Ely will take care of her and their children and their pets in all the ways she can’t right now, and that is all right.

It’s not so difficult to follow in Thalassa’s lead. She knows her family will tease her for it, but her presence is warm and, admittedly, comforting, the same as she has always thought Arcas’s is. Money aside, she thinks she made the right choice, for Poseidon _and_ herself.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! xx
> 
> if you're interested in learning more about or reading my novel series, i post all info on twitter [@laphicets](https://twitter.com/laphicets) and tumblr [@kohakhearts](https://kohakhearts.tumblr.com)! feel free to find me for general writing updates too; i also sometimes take fic requests on both platforms!


End file.
